custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Solve the Mystery of the Fruit-Man (1997)
Let's Solve the Mystery of the Scary Fruit Man is a Custom Season 4 Home Video. Original Release Date: December 17, 1997. Plot While Barney and his friends are going to the Toy World, a Fruit-Man is causing trouble in there, as well as the Snake-Man. It's up to Barney and the kids to stop the Fruit-Man and the Snake-Man, while Baby Bop and BJ are trying to find out where the Fruit-Man is. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Maria *Kim *Hannah *The Fruit-Man *The Snake-Man *Mr. Hanks Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #What Should We Do? #Wild West Medley (Get Along, Little Doggies, Home on the Range, Buffalo Gills) #Pop Goes The Weasel #I'd Love to Sail #We Love Clocks #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Rocket Song #I Put a Smile On #This Old Man #Down By The Station #You Can Count on Me #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #You Can Count on Me Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 4 Barney costume used in this home video was "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The Season 4 Barney voice used in this home video was "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this home video was "Easy, Breezy Day!". *The Season 4 BJ voice used in this home video was silimar to one of the Barney Home Videos/Season 4 episodes (Camp WannaRunnaRound, Going on a Bear Hunt!, E-I-E-I-O, etc). *The Season 4's Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement used in this home video was "Barney's Halloween Party". *After "Wild West Medley", BJ and Baby Bop hear a hissing sound, which turned out to be a Snake-Man., and run away, screaming. Then, it fades to Barney and the kids looking at a jack-in-the-box. *When BJ and Baby Bop scream about the Snake-Man, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, and Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chuckie is scared of a dream he had with a "I'm Not Tommy" Clown), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. BJ's scream would also happen in *When BJ and Baby Bop scream as they are running away from the Snake-Man, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, and Baby Bop's scream was the same as Chuckie's scream from "Mirrorland" (when Chuckie is flipped by the mirror and falls into the box), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *After "Pop Goes the Weasel", Barney and the kids see the Fruit-Man and run away from him, only to be surrounded by a bunch of puppet Vikings, which they thought they are coming closer. Then, BJ and Baby Bop continue running from the Snake-Man, until they see a large chute, and BJ grabs it, and Baby Bop pushes the creature under the chute. *When Barney and the kids scream while running away from the Fruit-Man, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 4 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang run away from the bear in the cave), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Carlos' Mid 1994-1998 voice, and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "Hoo 's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except Michael's scream is mixed with Maria's Mid 1996-1998 voice Quotes Quote 1